Fear For Breakfast One Shot
by satori93
Summary: ONE SHOT from by existing story One Million Reasons. Rated M for mature content. / What would have happened between Jesara and Yami Marik if Roland didn't interrupt their fateful encounter right on time?


**AN:** I thought for a while if I should write this One Shot, the idea is as old as this chapter 14 of my story "One Million Reasons". This one shot is nothing new at all nor a side story. It's mainly about "What would have happened if Roland didn't interrupt the encounter or Yami Marik and Jesara (my OC in OMR)?".

If you have read the original from my story you already know that it gets a bit filthy there. But because of Roland nothing worse happened. Besides that I just wanted to try to write a lemon. xD With that you have been warned.

Reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

**A ONE SHOT  
****Fear For Breakfast**

Under the shower she had time to recall on this nights events while the hot water ran down her bare tanned skin. She had hematomas all over her arms and upper body but she tried ignore that she looked like a rape victim. Thank god that these were just temporary.

Her nightmare also haunted her when she was wide awake. 'It's your fault that I got stronger and stronger…' she recalled Yami Marik's words mentally while she massaged the shampoo into her light grey hair. 'Maybe he's right… Because of me he felt much more anger that nourished his darker side… How could Ishizu say that I may be the only one to get him back to mind when I'm obviously the reason for this mess…?'

Although Marik had told her the opposite earlier she was beset with feelings of guilt. His darker side knew how to mess her up completely and maybe he wanted to play both ends against the middle for fun. Who knew? And on the other hand she was now an easy prey for the predator. Only the thought of having to face him again during the finals sent a fearful shiver down her spine. Jesara would try her best to avoid coming close to Marik's dark side, just like the good Marik asked her to.

'I love you… and I really mean that.' Marik's words from earlier echoed through her mind… the way he looked at her told nothing but honesty. She missed him and only Ra knew why she did after everything that happened between them. Jesara's hands stroked over her lower back when she massaged her skin with the delicious smelling body wash that Kaiba provided in every room's bathroom.

She remembered when Marik had forced himself into her room before the duel between Bakura and Yugi and how he kissed her… the way he tasted… the way he touched her… the way his lips felt on hers. Let alone how his body felt against hers gave her goosebumps of desire. His smell, his body warmth... Since two years she wanted to cut him out of her life, but craved for him now that he's gone…maybe forever. Jesara choked back a tear at those thoughts while the hot water ran down her naked body.

She wrapped herself into a super fluffy towel after she got out of the shower. After she towel-dried her hair she applied some eyeliner and mascara and put on her black skinny jeans and tank top. It took her a while to slip into her pants since her body still felt sore with every move she made. Because of her still hurting bruises she decided not to put on her bra - at least not until landing.

Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the bathroom door and was met by blank lavender eyes. Her body froze in horror. Yami Marik had somehow managed to get into her room while she was busy with showering. But how? Jesara had double checked that her room's door was locked from the inside. Why didn't she hear him entering the room? He had made himself comfortable in the lounge chair with elegantly crossed legs and smirked at her in amusement, his long tanned fingers stroked the top of the millennium rod playfully.

"Good morning, my dear. Ready to continue where we've stopped yesterday? I'm in the mood for some fun." His dark voice taunted. His evil grin scared the crap out of her while she tightened her grip on the door handle like her life depended on it.

"H-how did you get in here!?" Jesara questioned hysterically. "Get out!" It gave her goosebumps when she thought back to Marik's warning to stay away from him. Him being in her room meant nothing good. How could she get out of this now? Why did he come for her? However - this was not the time to show weakness.

"What do you want…?" Jesara asked in faked confidence and glared daggers at the demonic version of Marik.

"You know… This foolish spirit of the ring and your precious Marik challenged me for a duel last night. For some reason he really wants to get back to you, my dear. However, long story short: They lost and now he can't hinder me from using the millennium rod on you anymore and the both of us still have a few things undone, sweetheart." He explained in an evilly amused tone as he lifted himself up from the chair and made a few calculated steps towards her.

Jesara gasped in horror as he came closer and closer to her. She grabbed for a vase made from real venetian glass from the high board beside her and threw it at him in panic to keep him away from her. But he eschewed the flying object easily and before Jesara was able to react Yami Marik grabbed her by her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. Now her back was faced to him as he pinned her to the wall; her cheek rudely pressed against it. She let out a whimper when her face met the wall and his grip on her arm made her almost unable to move because of the pain her twisted arm caused her. With her other hand she tried to press against his hold; in panic her fingernails almost dug into the wall.

"I love your temperament, my dear." He whispered into her ear from behind her. Jesara's heart bumped a hundred miles a minute when she felt his body leaning against her back. His warm breath on her neck made her shiver from fear and his hips pressing against hers without mercy didn't made the situation any better for her. She was helpless now. His body heat on her skin remembered her of the heat she felt as he attacked her with the winged dragon of ra.

"Let go of me…" Jesara muttered under her breath and tried to squirm out of his grip, but the pressure on her bruised ribs caused a sharp pain that shot through her body. She immediately stopped trying to escape from him. His nose encircled her ear softly when he grinned because of her hopeless attempt of getting out of his grip.

"The scent of your fear is unbelievable seductive, my dear." Yami Marik smirked into her neck. She cringed when his other hand touched her waist while the other one twisted her arm behind her back a bit more. A painful moan left her lips and her whole body trembled as she felt the tip of his tongue on her ear.

"Stop touching me, you disgusting pig…" Jesara whimpered in aversion. The tighter his grip on her became the more her bruises from yesterday started to hurt again. But fighting against him was useless; he was way too strong and it would probably cause her more pain than it already did.

"Don't be so shy, little Miss Runaway. I promised your precious Marik to take good care of you while he's away for…" He taunted and stroked his nose tip over the spot behind her ear. Every time he touched her it startled her; he knew where her erogenous spots were. "…let's say forever. But I will take good care of you, my dear."

A tear ran down her cheek at his venomous words. His touch on her skin disgusted her so much she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but panic didn't let her. It was like her lungs weren't working because of the fear that overwhelmed her whole body. "Are you going to rape me now..?" Jesara cried with a weak voice.

His hand that was placed on her waist drifted down to her lower abdomen slowly and underneath her tank top. Her breath got faster and heavier by every centimetre of her body he touched. "Oh dear, calm down a bit. It's not like this hands hadn't touched you like that before." She could feel him smirking beside her ear and neck.

"You're not him…" Jesara whined and tried to prepare herself mentally for what may happen to her - but to no avail. Right now she prayed for a miracle or that Joey would come back to wake her up or ask her about a date - anything. As long as it gets her out of this frightening situation. Mentally she said a prayer, knowing it won't save her at all. A tear slowly ran down her cheek and her body tensed up as she felt his hand opening the button and zip of her black pants. She pressed her eyes shut, thinking about a way to get through whatever he wanted to do with her without ending up as a mental mess. "Please, stop that." Her voice was nothing more than a painful whisper.

His smirk grew wider, she could sense it without even looking at him behind her. "What should I stop with?" He sung evilly into her ear, sending a shock through her whole body when his hand slipped into her now open pants and underneath her underwear without any effort. "Oh dear, what's wrong about having a little make-out session? You will enjoy it, I promise." He whispered wickedly. By now she sobbed heavily between her fast, deep and unregulated breaths. Feeling his bare hand between her legs, covering her womanhood made her scream mentally, but panic didn't let her scream for help. Knowing that this was obviously just the beginning of something much worse.

Panicking she tried again to squirm free from his grip in pain. But his hold on her was way too strong for her. Jesara sensed a tingling all over her body that suddenly froze her body like stone, making every move or try to break free impossible. A bright golden light that enhanced the room was the evidence for something she feared the most: the power of the millennium rod, keeping her every movement at bay and leaving her hopelessly to his mercy.

Suddenly he turned her around so that she was looking right into his threatening blank lavender eyes. Now he didn't need to use his hands on her wrists to subject her to his will. He pressed his body against hers with almost all his weight. Not even a piece of paper would fit between both of them and it was almost impossible for her to take just one deep breath. His face was now unsustainable close to hers while she still felt his right hand on her most intimate spot between her legs. He moved his hand slightly back and forth while he watched her reactions. Jesara squirmed when his fingertips brushed over her clitoris. Her breaths became fast and deep, she bit her bottom lip roughly.

"Tell me, little Jesara." He whispered in a dangerously evil but yet so seductive tone, full of frightening delight. His bright smirk played mischievously on his lips while he watched her intensively. He really enjoyed to see her panicking in agony, helplessly left to his mercy. "How does it feel to be so full of fear?" With one abrupt movement he forced two of his piano thin fingers into her. A sharp painful moan escaped her throat, followed by heavy sobs while her arms were pinned to the wall above her head by the ancient power of the millennium rod. "Doesn't that feel good?"

His wicked grin disgusted her. His movements inside of her made her feel sick; they came infrequently and unexpected - every time his thin fingers slid into her she cringed. It was like he wanted to make it as long and painful for her as possible. Jesara hated her own body for its reaction to his torture, but she felt how she got wetter down there.

Jesara pressed her eyes shut with all her might and turned her face as far away as possible from his. She didn't want him to see how much his torture panicked her. Salty tears ran down her burning cheeks while she had to endure his movements inside of her. It disgusted her so much she felt how her stomach prepared to vomit. But he instantly packed her roughly by her jaw with his other hand and turned it back to him. His grip on her jawline was so hard she was sure to get another bruise from it - if she survived this encounter.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked shakily between sobs. "Why don't you just send me to the shadows and end this…? Please."

Yami Marik chuckled demonically at her. "Oh no. It's far more exciting to enjoy you and your fright in the here and now. And believe it or not, I'm not really into necrophilia. So I decided it would be more amusing for me to bring the shadows to you instead."

Her glassy eyes widened in shock at his words - she heard him say that before in her dreams. '…bring the shadows to you instead.' Did he really invade her dreams if it wasn't just a nightmare? Or was this just the worst case of irony ever? "You are insane…" Jesara whimpered in disgust. Then she let out another sharp cry when his two fingers penetrated her deeper, suddenly hitting her most sensible point without mercy. Again and again.

"And you are too beautiful when you're scared to the bone and squirming under my hands, fighting the inevitable. If you only knew how perfectly we will get along with each other once I claimed the pharaoh's power. Especially at night." He chuckled and leant his face closer and closer to hers until his lips were just an inch away from hers. Jesara inhaled deeply as he pulled out his hand from her pants and licked his fingers that were inside of her just a split second ago. "Trust me, you will obey me and you will love it. Let me prove that to you."

Jesara knew that it was her fear and resistance that turned him on, so she tried to calm herself down. She needed to be strong now; maybe showing no fear towards him would help her. Her panic nourished him.

"Fuck you." She hissed with narrowed eyes, forcing herself to stay strong against him. But at the same time she felt her trembling legs.

"Ts ts ts." Yami Marik sizzled and licked his lips. "What a temperament. But I guess that _I_ will fuck _you_." He stroked over her lips with his thumb and grinned into her pale, staggered face. Within a second he pressed his lips on hers and forced his tongue into her mouth roughly. She pressed her eyes shut so that at least didn't have to see it.

But then Jesara did something brave; she bit on his bottom lip as strong as possible until she could taste his blood in her mouth. He immediately pulled away and licked his little wound. A little smirk played on her lips.

"I see, you like it that rough." Yami Marik chuckled and brushed away the blood. "I like that, little Jesara."

With that words her smirk vanished. She didn't expect that kind of reaction to her bite. "W-what…"

Suddenly he grabbed her roughly by her hair und pulled her closer to him. "Ahh." She moaned from the pain. Within a second he shoved her face down onto the table in the middle of the room. Her cheek was pressed onto the cold surface of it, her back facing him when when he bent her down. Jesara had to stand on her tiptoes to not loose her connection to the ground. She squirmed again - this time stronger than she imagined she could with all her injuries.

"We'll be having a lot of fun." He bent down over her and whispered evilly into her ear. "And with the rod I can force you to whatever I want." With that words spoken she felt an uncomfortable tingling all over her body; her muscles relaxed and she knew that she again lost control over her body. He then let go of her hair. But no matter how hard she tried to lift herself up from the table there was no chance that she could do so. Her palms rested on the table beside her face, unable to move.

With only a few perfect movements he pulled down her black skinny jeans and threw it into the corner of the room behind him. Jesara choked back her whimpers.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I will make this as long as possible, so you can enjoy every little second of it." He taunted and stroked his finger down her spine and playfully along the edge of her slip. Easily he pushed her tank top up and removed it. "You'll beg me not to stop once we get started." Jesara cringed when she heard how he opened the zip of his beige pants and dug her fingernails into the surface of the table she laid on. This was probably the only movement she was capable of.

"Please…" She whimpered in fear. "Don't."

He simply ignored her plea and slid her slip down her butt and legs, giving him full access to her. Again he bent down to her and squeezed her butt in the same time. "Ready for the best part?" He grinned into her ear and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"You are disgusting." Jesara hissed back under her breath and glanced back at him over her shoulder, glaring daggers towards him. By now she could just take it like a 'woman' or hope for a miracle.

"This is for your little biting attack, my dear." With that he entered her with one single, hard thrust from behind her..

She bit her lip hard to keep her emotions and whimpers at bay and she pressed her forehead against the cool surface of the table, pressing her eyes shut. Slowly he retreated. "And that's for being such a stubborn, naughty little girl." Another rough thrust hit her, his size filled her completely. She tried to imagine that it was the real - the good Marik that slid in and out of her. Maybe it made it easier for her to go through this. They've done that before - they've had sex with each other before and she remembered how _he_ felt. But this time it felt nothing like him. Not in the slightest way.

He again grabbed her hair roughly, holding it in a messy ponytail while his thrusts picked up pace. Back and forth, back and forth, deeper with every time he pushed himself inside of her. With his movements becoming stronger within her she wasn't able to hold back her cries anymore. "Ah. Fuck. Oh god…"

"Scream for me, come on." He taunted from behind her, having her hip and hair in a tight grasp while he pushed as deep as possible. "I told you you'd like it." His voice chuckled. Suddenly he pulled out of her and forced her to lift up from the table. With another perfect movement he turned her around, grabbed her by her hips, lifted her up and sat her down at the edge of the table. Now she had to face him while he did with her whatever he wanted to do. Her amber-olive eyes locked with his blank lavender irises when he suddenly slid into her again. Jesara couldn't do anything than to obey and submit to the power of the rod - so she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as he started to move again. If she was in control over her own body now she would shove him away from her with all her strength. Instead her mouth stood agape in a silent cry while his hips banged against hers without mercy.

Her breasts started to bounce up and down as his moves became faster and harder. "Ehhhw, ohh Ra." She strangled a cry and buried her face in his neck, because she didn't want him to look at her face while he fucked her. Somehow she was afraid of looking like she enjoyed what he did with her against her will.

His one hand held her by the waist while the other one caressed one of her breast and nipple. Silently she wished that she'd share this moment with the real Marik - her Marik. The one that knew and told her it would end in a disaster if she didn't stay away from his dark side.

Without mercy he hit her g-spot in a frequent and wild rhythm, causing her to feel how a warm and sensational feeling build up inside her walls - and she wasn't able to stop it to happen. With one sharp, loud and long lasting cry her climax shot through every inch of her body, leaving her trembling in the aftermath. Just seconds later, after picking up pace once more she felt how his warm liquid shot into her as he finally stopped his movements. Jesara was panting heavily - so did he.

Yami Marik breathlessly chuckled into her ear. "We will have so much fun with each other, my dear."

"Fuck you… fuck you so much." Jesara hissed back into his ear beside her dry mouth, panting for air. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

"Hahahaha. Seems like I just fucked you, sweetheart."

At this she said nothing more and silently hoped that he'd loosen his magic grip on her soon. Besides strangling him for what he has just done to her, she wanted nothing more than to wash that encounter away in hours and hours of showering. She even wanted to wash off her entire skin until there were only bones left of her body. She felt dirty and she hated herself from not being able to save herself from being abused by him.

"Good morning, duelists! We'll arrive at Kaiba Corp Island in about an hour! Breakfast is served from now on until landing! Mr. Kaiba awaits your attendance for further information! Thank you!" Roland said through the intercom.

„I have to admit that this Roland-boy has a perfect timing." He whispered into her ear as he suddenly let go of her and made a step back. „And obviously this was enough fear for breakfast for now."

* * *

**AN: OMG xD It's done and I feel so bad for what I've written there. My poor OC… I feel sorry for her now xD Oh lord, forgive me.**

**I don't know why, but I somehow can work on such things better with the bad Marik than with the good. I'm really doubting my sanity right now haha.**

**Leave a review if you like, I would appreciate to know that I hopefully didn't messed up here. But don't burn me haha.**

**Thanks for reading :P**


End file.
